A similar dental furnace is known from the present assignee's product brochure no. 90 590 /D 260 S K dt, whose title translates into English as "Silicoater MD, the Kulzer Silicoater Method for Manufacture of a Fissure-Free Plastic-to-Metal Bond in Dentistry."
Such furnaces are installed for firing of dental materials at temperatures up to 400.degree. C. The known furnaces have a furnace or oven compartment which is suspended on the front, where the door also hangs. Between the oven compartment and the front, a frame of aluminum is inserted, as an intermediate component. The actual housing consists of an inner housing of sheet metal, which in turn is clothed by an outer housing of sheet metal. The inner and outer housings rest, at their connection spots, with their surfaces directly contacting. This results in heat conduction from the inner housing to the outer housing, leading the outer housing to heat up severely. In order to avoid excessive heating of the front wall, some insulating material, such as glass wool, is placed between the inner housing and the outer housing. The same steps, i.e. insulating components, are used on the upper surface of the housing and on a sidewall which supports the electronic control units of the furnace. In order to carry heat out of the inner compartment, ventilating slots are provided at the top side and the rear side of the housing. This dental furnace has performed well in service. Nevertheless, the complicated housing structure makes its manufacture expensive, and its severe heating causes certain disadvantages, especially the tendency to heat up the environment surrounding the oven. In dental laboratories, where one typically stores and works with plastic materials having a tendency to harden or cure under the influence of heat, the excess heat output of the prior art furnace can be particularly disadvantageous.